Blood relations
by Spitfire47
Summary: Micheal and the others escaped and with the feds right behind them, they have no choice but to hide in a ten year old boy's house.M just in case. R&R please. NO FLAMING!
1. intruders

Intruders

A boy no older than 10 sat on the couch talking on the phone with his mother. He had wild tangled dark hair and shocking blue eyes.

"You be careful," a strong firm voice said on the other end.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be ok," the boy said reassuringly.

"Karen should be there in about an hour or so,"

"Ok,"

For a moment no one talked.

"I love you," his mother said quietly.

"Love you too mom," the boy said.

There were distant voices on the other end where his mother was and she retaliated quickly then.

"Guess I better go, call if you need anything,"

"Okay bye,"

"Bye Lucas,"

Lucas hung up after his mother and he slouched into the couch. He picked up the remote and clicked on the tv. He watched with interest as eight mug shots came up on the screen and below the shots was a title. _Fox River Eight._ Lucas couldn't help but give a little smile. He always thought that things like these were very entertaining and amusing to watch. He knew that if his mother found out that he was watching something like this, she'd freak but she wasn't here he was all alone.

About five miles from the boy's house were seven men running for their lives. They stopped to catch their breaths for a minute and as they did one started to talk.

"You bastard," one gasped.

"What?" another said innocently.

"Where too now, I'm not running from here all the way to New York ya know,"

"Get use too it,"

"An what makes you the boss Snowflake?"

"You came with me you follow my rules,"

They started to run again until they came to a small light that flared in the dark.

"There," one said.

And they started running again.

Inside the house Lucas watched intently, completely hypnotized as the newswomen read aloud the news. Lucas wasn't listening to the newswomen he was busy reading the names of the escapees. Lincoln Bureaus, Michael Scofield, Theodore Bagwell, John Abbruzi, Fernando Sucre, Benjamin Franklin, David Apolskis and Charles Paoshik. Out of all the prisoners the only one interesting to Lucas was Lincoln Bureaus, who killed the vice presidents brother.

About a couple centimetres from the house now, the seven men wandered around and one went up to the window and peered in.

"Michael," one said in a husky voice.

Michael came over, "What?"

The man pointed up and Michael peered in to see a boy around 10 watching the news.

"Shit," Michael whispered.

"You do have a plan right?" one said almost in a desperate tone.

"Calm down Sucre,"

"Oh my god," Sucre replied holding his head in his hands.

Another man came over and peered into the window and smirked, "Looks like my son,"

"Enough Abruzzi," Michael hissed.

"What?"

One was leaning against the house and saw what everyone else was seeing.

"Yo he's small man,"

"Probably a youngster," another replied.

"Nothing a nail won't fix,"

Michael whipped quickly around and faced the man who said it, "If we go in you don't touch him, got it?"

"Now calm down Pretty, why would I hurt a tiny thing like him?"

The one leaning against the house took a step back; onto the end of a rake. The pole came up quickly and smacked him in the back of the head.

"What the hell yo?" the man groaned rubbing his head.

"Shut up Tweener," Michael hissed.

Tweener groaned once again and joined them. They all watched as the boy slowly moved from the couch into the kitchen.

"We can't stay here," Michael finally said.

"Why not?" Sucre asked.

"Sucre, there's a 10 year old kid in there,"

Sucre looked at the ground.

"We're leaving now," Michael turned, "Where the hell is Lincoln and Abruzzi?"

Inside Lucas wander in the kitchen for something to eat. He opened a cupboard and peered inside. Nothing. Lucas went to the sink and looked outside. The light acted like a mirror and he saw everything behind him. Everything. Lucas slowly pulled a knife out of the sink as he saw a tall man. The man was tall, muscular, short cropped hair, and a grin on his face. He turned quickly and made a stabbing move but the man grabbed his hand and squeezed until Lucas thought his wrist would break.

"Take it easy kid," a husky voice said.

Lucas faked dropped the knife and caught it in the other hand. The man was too slow to grab his other wrist and the knife grazed the man's ribs. The man let go of Lucas who dashed past him and ran upstairs. With the knife still in his hand he grabbed the cordless phone and ran into his room. 9-1-1. He pressed the talk button but the line was cut. The lights suddenly went out and someone screamed, not knowing if it was him who screamed, Lucas just ran back to the doorway which was probably not the smartest of him. Strong arms grabbed him around his waist and he kicked wildly. Lucas felt the knife still in his hand and he tried to stab at his captor but another pair of arms grabbed his wrist and twisted. Lucas dropped the knife at once and it landed on the ground with a _thud_. The lights flicked back on and Lucas saw the door still wide open, one person stood in the doorway while two others were struggling with the boy.

"Michael wants him downstairs," the man at the door said in a southern accent.

"Tell him I'll be down,"

The man nodded and ran back down the stairs.

"Now I'm going to place you down alright?" the man said who was holding Lucas.

Lucas nodded.

"Don't run away or its just gonna make it harder on you,"

Lucas nodded again and he felt his feet touch the ground, as they did he raised his right leg and hit the man as hard as he could in the groin. The man dropped Lucas all together and fell to the ground as well. The other man made a wild grab for Lucas but missed. Lucas didn't dare to look back as he raced down the long hall to his parent's room. On the way he tripped on the slippery floor and his head collided with the wall. Lucas tried to get up but he started to see stars and his vision went all blurry. He saw a boy no older than 18 or so come up to him, then everything went dark.


	2. the childish plan

The childish plan

"How is he?" a man said.

Michael turned around, "What the hell were you thinking Lincoln?"

Lincoln put his hands up to surrender.

"And you," Michael snapped turning to Abruzzi who had a tea towel against his wound.

"What?"

"You have a boy right? What the hell?"

Like Lincoln, Abruzzi couldn't reply.

"He still looks stable yo," Tweener said.

"Good,"

They all looked down to see the boy's eyes flicker open.

"What..." the boy started.

"Its ok, take it easy, what's your name?" Michael asked.

"Lucas," the boy said.

Just then Abruzzi returned and he gave the boy a cold hard stare, "You little-,"

"Enough," Michael said to Abruzzi.

Abruzzi stopped in his tracks. Lucas looked at all the men who surrounded him and then it hit him hard.

"Your the Fox River Eight aren't you," Lucas said almost a whisper.

The man with a southern accent came up, "Smart little thing aren't ya boy,"

"Shut it T-bag," a dark man said.

T-bag gave a little smirk.

"Are you ok?" Tweener asked.

"Ya,"

For some reason Lucas felt better talking to the teen rather than any other person in the room. Just then the doorbell rang....

Everyone stopped, no one dared to breath as they made out a figure of a girl in the rippled glass.

"Lucas?" a sweet voice called, "Are you there?"

Lucas was about to answer when Abruzzi placed his hand over his mouth.

"Shhh," Abruzzi said into the boy's ear.

Lucas didn't dare to move, he was too shocked to do anything.

"Is she your babysitter?" Michael asked.

Lucas nodded.

"Lucas?" the girl asked again, "If you don't open this door, I'm coming in, your mother told me where the spare key is,"

Michael looked at Tweener who just looked up at him.

"What?"

"Go to the door and say that your the boy's babysitter,"

Tweener just stared at Michael in shock, "Wha...you...huh?"

" Look your the only one that will pass for a suitable babysitter,"

"Yo man I think your on something alright,"

"Just go," Lincoln said grabbing the back of Tweener's neck and steering him toward the door.

"Yo man I still have my uni on,"

Michael saw that he had a point, they all still had their prison clothes on. But Lincoln took care of it. He raced upstairs and came back down with a pair of men's jeans.

"Hurry," Lincoln said.

Tweener gave in and stripped off his light blue jumpsuit and put on the jeans. He grabbed the sleeved shirt Lincoln also got him and placed it over top of his white shirt.

"This is messed up yo," Tweener grumbled.

"I don't care," Michael said, "Get the boy into the back, Tweener don't forget to use any name but once of ours or your own, especially your,"

Tweener ignored him and went to the kitchen.

"Lucas you better open this door in one minute, I have the spare key in my hand right now,"

"Shit," Tweener hissed between his teeth.

He quickly sprayed water into his hand and slicked his hair back.

"Ok that's it,"

Just as she placed in the key Tweener opened the door. The girl two silver earrings at the top of her left ear and on her nose, she wore a black top, dark jeans and her hair was blonde with purple streaks. She stared at Tweener in surprise.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Lucas's babysitter for this evening," Tweener said.

"No," the girl said slowly, "I am,"

"Well Lucas's mother called me and wanted me to do it this evening,"

The girl looked totally confused now, she held her head in her hand and sighed.

"Look all I now is that I am suppose to babysit Lucas tonight,"

Tweener was about to say something when.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?"

Tweener stuttered, "My name?"

The girl nodded slowly as if she were talking to an idiot.

Tweener said the first name that came to his head, "John,"

In the other room Michael could hear Abruzzi mumble something to low for anyone to hear.

"John?" the girl asked.

"Yah, John Hall,"

The girl folded her arms and smirked as she looked up and down Tweener.

"Ok so John is it?" the girl said still smirking.

"Ya," Tweener said nervously.

"Can I come in?"

"That might not be a good idea," Tweener said blocking the entrance with his spared arm.

"And why not?"

"Because Lucas's mother doesn't want anyone to come in,"

The girl nodded.

"So what's your name?" Tweener asked.

"Karen Front," the girl replied holding out her hand.

Tweener nervously took it.

"So I guess you don't need me?" Karen asked.

"No I'm cool," Tweener said reassuringly.

Karen backed up, "Well see ya,"

"Bye,"

Tweener closed the door and locked it. He turned around gave a small yelp to see Abruzzi hovering over him with a dark face.

"You little bastard," Abruzzi growled.

"Look yo, I'm sorry alright?" Tweener said quickly as Abruzzi grabbed the front of his shirt,

"Your name was the only one that came to mind and if I paused she'd think I was on crack or something,"

"And you didn't think about using Theodore?"

Tweener opened and closed his mouth unable to answer.


	3. bad weather

Bad weather

As they argued they completely forgot about the boy, Lucas quickly pulled open the window and climbed out. He stared across the lake a and looked around desperately. Living a little ways from the city made it even harder on Lucas as he began to run.

Inside the house everyone started to realize the boy missing.

"Where the hell is he?" Abruzzi asked.

"Don't look at me," Sucre said.

Michael rolled his eyes and ran into the back room to see the window wide open.

"We gotta go after him," Michael said running his hand over his head.

"Whoa hold up Snowflake, that boy just ran out, probably toward the way back to the big house,"

"That boy knows who we are and where we are C-note,"

"He won't get far," Lincoln said looking at the news.

Michael turned and listened as the weatherman delivered the news

_"Heavy winds are expected to pick up for those folks outside the city, winds especially high coming off the water,"_

Michael looked out the window and saw the leaves on the trees whip in the breeze that started to pick up little by little. Michael looked down at a picture frame that held a picture that made his heart leap.

"I'm gonna find him," Michael said putting a jacket on.

Lincoln walked over and grabbed his brother's shoulder, "Are you crazy Michael?"

"No,"

And with that Michael opened the door and left.

A couple miles away from the house Lucas shuddered violently as the winded whistled through his hair.

_Idiot _he though to himself.

"Lucas," a voice called through the wind.

Lucas didn't look back and he continued to run. It started to become a struggle as he tried to go up the hillside but lost his footing and slipped. He yelled and tumbled near the bottom. He struggled to get up but arms grabbed him around the waist and yanked him onto his feet.

"Come on Lucas," a kind voice said.

Lucas immediately knew that it was one of the Fox River Eight.

"Go away!" he yelled as he attempted to kick at him.

"Hold still," Michael said as he attempted to grab his legs at the same time.

"Leave me alone!"

"No,"

Michael lifted the boy up with no trouble at all and walked on, soon enough Lucas eventually stopped and drifted off to sleep in Michael's arms.


	4. light sleeper

Light sleeper

Lucas woke upon a chair with his hands bounded behind his back, he looked down to see his ankles bounded with rope as well. He could see them out of the corner of his talking in the back room. He only caught a few words like: him, brother and lost. He tried to speak only to cough on the cloth in his mouth. He saw one of them look his way and motion the others. Within seconds they made a circle around him and one came up and took the cloth out of his mouth.

"You all right?" Lincoln asked.

Lucas didn't answer him.

"What should we do with him?" Sucre asked.

"We stay here for a bit then leave," Michael said looking down at Lucas.

One came up, Lucas immediately remembered the face from the mug shot on the tv. Theodore Bagwell.

"I think that we should take our little friend here," T-bag started placing an arm around Lucas's throat, "And dump him somewhere, say the lake?"

Lucas's heart pounded with fear as he felt T-bag's breath on the back of his neck.

"Enough T-bag," Michael growled pulling T-bag away from Lucas.

"Just giving out suggestions Pretty," T-bag said smiling.

"I don't need you and your suggestions,"

Once again they started arguing but Lucas wasn't paying attention to them at all. He was thinking about something else. Just then the doorbell rang once again and Tweener went to go and see who it was. He could make out a girl's figure.

"Its that Karen chick," Tweener said.

"What?" Michael said coming over, "Shit it is,"

T-bag leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Fuck," Tweener whispered to himself.

"Just do what you did last time ok, if she asks about the boy tell him he's in bed alright?"Michael said it was obvious he didn't want this, "Put that down T-bag!"

Everyone turned to see T-bag drop a knife.

Tweener once again sprayed water on his hair and lightly flattened it.

"Go," Tweener said as he got near the door.

Abruzzi untied Lucas and half dragged and half carried him to the back. Once the door was shut Tweener opened the door.

"Hey what's up?" Tweener said.

"What's up is that my car broke down near the street, I was wondering if you had any jumper cables," Karen said innocently.

"Jumper cables?" Tweener asked again.

Karen nodded.

"Um come with me to the garage and I'll see what I can find," Tweener said pushing his way through.

"I think I'll stay here,"

Tweener stopped and tried to smile, "Uh I don't think that would be a good idea because Lucas is sleeping ya know and uh..."

"And?"

"Well I think that no one should bother him, light sleeper,"

"Don't worry I'll stay out here,"

"Really?"

Karen nodded.

Tweener let out a breath of relief, "Ok cool,"

"Cool,"

Tweener went to the garage and disappeared behind the wall. He poked his head around the side to see Karen still there smiling at him. He gave a tiny laugh then disappeared once again. He turned to see Michael right by his side and he jumped.

"John?" Karen asked.

"Um its ok," Tweener shouted then lowered his voice, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What does she want?" Michael asked.

"Jumper cables,"

Michael nodded, "Ok jumper cables," then went back to normal and whispered angrily, "Are you out of your mind Tweener?"

"What?"

"She'll want you to help her start up her car,"

"And? Wait shit,"

Michael made a face and Tweener ran his hand through his hair.

Karen quietly went around to see John and another man standing there almost arguing. Then she ran into the house and locked the door. She wandered around to see if anyone else was here but she didn't see anyone in the light. Karen turned around and fast walked up the stairs half way then broke into a run until she got to the top. Karen then walked down the hall to Lucas's room, her feet made tiny thud noises on the hard wood floor.

"Lucas?" Karen said.

No answer.

"Lucas are you here?"

Still no answer.

Lucas's door was slightly open and there was no light on. She came up to the door and pushed it wide open. Karen stared at the lump in the bed and quietly walked over.

"Lucas?" Karen whispered quietly.

She pulled off the top cover to reveal what was beneath.


	5. murder

Past

Karen gave a small smile to see Lucas curled up almost into a ball. His hair made sort of a curtain over his face and then she turned to leave.

"Karen?" Lucas's asked the boy's voice was tiny.

Karen bent down, "What?"

"Go out the window,"

Karen just gave him a look as if he was crazy. Then her hard expression faded into a light calmer one.

"Did you watch something scary tonight?" Karen asked smiling.

Lucas shook his head Karen could see that he was dead serious.

"Go out the window and leave," Lucas said

"I can't my car won't start,"

Lucas breathed in deep and then saw someone in the doorway.

"Karen," Lucas uttered in terror.

Karen turned to see a man blocking the doorway. He was tall and the light behind him made him look a hundred times worse.

"You're not going anywhere," the man said in a deep voice.

Karen took a step back as the man stepped toward him slowly.

"Run!" Lucas shouted and Karen didn't hesitate as she ran for the window.

The man made a grab for her but Lucas drove his head into the man's stomach which made him crash to the ground. Karen made it out of the window and jumped. As she landed her ankle gave out on her causing her to fall to the ground in pain. She layed there for awhile as the pain flew through her body. Karen looked up to see the John coming toward her to help.

"Are you alright?" Tweener asked.

"Ya, but I think I sprained my ankle," Karen said as she got up.

Tweener held out his hand to help and Karen thankfully took it.

"You should go to your car," Tweener said.

"But my car," Karen started.

"Its all fixed, while you were intruding, I jump started,"

"Without a car?"

"Another person came by and helped me,"

Tweener sort of half lead and half carried Karen to her car at that was parked at the end of the driveway.

"Wait," Karen said, "There was a person in the house,"

Tweener just gave her a look as if she was crazy, "You're just tired,"

"But Lucas..."

"Lucas is in bed,"

Karen was about to argue but there really was no reason. She was tired and a little dizzy from the fall.

"Well see you around,"

"Bye,"

Tweener watched as her car turned around the corner before jogging down to the long driveway to the house.

Inside Abruzzi struggled to keep Lucas, who's legs were flailing around aimlessly, under control.

"Yo man that was a close one," Tweener said dropping onto the couch as if he had finished a very hard erron.

"You let her in," Lincoln growled.

"Hey did you want her gone or not?"

"If it wasn't for Abruzzi she would still be here,"

Tweener slouched deeper into the couch as Abruzzi shot him a glare of pure hatred.

"Ah come on man your still not mad at me for using your name on you?" Tweener said.

Abruzzi growled at him.

"Look what we going to do with the boy?" Sucre asked.

Michael thought, "We'll stay here for the night then leave in the morning, are your parents going to be home tonight?"

Lucas struggled even harder against Abruzzi's steel like grip that had his arms pinned to his sides.

"Are your parents gonna be home tonight boy?" T-bag asked coming closer to the boy.

Lucas continued to struggle which didn't bother Abruzzi one bit.

"Boy answer me," T-bag said with a little more force in his voice.

"NO," Lucas shouted in his face.

For a moment no one answered then.

"Well that answers it," C-note said breaking the silence.

"You should show a little more respect Pretty," T-bag said grabbing the boy's chin and forcing him to look at him. Then Lucas did something that he'd probably regret sometime; he spat at him. T-bag let go of Lucas's chin and backed away whipping his face with his sleeve.

"You liked it when your little girlfriend did it," Sucre said, "Why don't you like it now?"

Everyone in the room laughed except Lucas who didn't know what he was talking about and T-bag who just gave Sucre a dangerous look.

"Look we can't just leave the boy unguarded," Lincoln said.

"I'll guard him," Michael volunteered.

Everyone agreed and then the retied Lucas to the chair.

"Sorry about this," Michael said stuffing the cloth back in Lucas's mouth.

It was around midnight when all the escapees were asleep except Michael of course. He was at the table with a glass of water in front of him. Lucas woke from his hour of sleep and tried to make a noise only to have it blocked by the cloth. Michael looked up at him and walked over. Lucas tried to calm down but he couldn't.

"I'll take it out if you promise not to scream," Michael said.

Lucas nodded eagerly and Michael undid the knot at the back of the cloth and removed it. Lucas opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before look at the ground.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked.

Lucas shook his head.

Michael tried to make conversation with Lucas but was unsuccessful. He walk back to the table and sat down. He was pissed; pissed at his brother and Abruzzi for even thinking of coming here, pissed that the girl was getting suspicious and pissed at that he had placed Lucas in danger.

It was about 3 in the morning when Lucas looked at Michael, he saw that he was asleep but he also saw something strange. He saw blood seeping out of Michael's head.

"Michael?" Lucas asked quietly.

No answer.

"Mic-,"

Lucas was cut off after a hand covered his mouth.

"Enough," a voice said in a southern accent.

Lucas's heart felt like stopping immediately, he knew that voice too well know. He looked at Michael hoping for him to wake up and save him. But Michael was still unconscious from the blow he received.

" Looks like Pretty isn't gonna get up for a while," T-bag said in Lucas's ear. Lucas struggled against the bonds that held him back.

"Now none of that boy, if you behave I'll take it easy on you,"

Lucas couldn't defend himself, Michael was unconscious and Lucas didn't know where the others were. T-bag got up and left to go to the living room and then a noise emerged from the room. To Lucas it sounded as if someone was been hit. He strained his neck to see who it was and saw Abruzzi standing there with Tweener by his side.

"Check on the boy," Abruzzi said to Tweener.

Lucas heard footsteps and within seconds Tweener was standing in front of him. He knelt down to meet eye to eye with him.

"Are you ok?" Tweener asked calmly.

"Ya," Lucas said.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, but Michael.."

Lucas didn't need to finish as Tweener turned to see Michael still sitting in the chair with his head on the table. Blood now stained the floor. Abruzzi came over and saw Michael.

"Go get Lincoln," Abruzzi ordered Tweener.

Instead of arguing Tweener left and bounded downstairs. Abruzzi untied Lucas and walked him over to the living room where T-bag sat on the couch in a daze. A line of blood dribbled from his nose and a bruise started to form at the side of his head. Loud footsteps pounded the stairs as Lincoln came barrelling up the stairs, he didn't stop to even give T-bag a dirty look before heading over to his brother.

"Michael?" Lincoln said gently as he nudged his brother in the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Michael replied lightly as he struggled to opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Lincoln?"

"I'm here,"

With no trouble at all Lincoln scooped up his brother and carried him to the living room and gently as if he were an egg, placed him on the ground. Lucas turned to see C-note and Sucre come up the steps.

"What the hell happened?" C-note asked as he saw Michael on the ground.

Lincoln gave T-bag the coldest look he had. T-bag started to smile and gave a slight chuckle.

"I'd like to know what is so funny," Abruzzi said.

T-bag ignored him and shook his head still smiling. Lincoln grabbed T-bag by the shirt and brought him close to his face.

"What is so funny T-bag?" Lincoln hissed.

"Nothing," T-bag replied with a smile.

"Nothing my ass, what is so funny?"

T-bag looked over Lincoln's shoulder so that he looked straight into Lucas's eyes.

"Your brother was quite the fighter when I first saw him,"

Lucas just sat there motionless on the chair.

"Oh you should've seen his face at night,"

An anger bubble filled up the boy's stomach. Lincoln made T-bag face him.

"What's so funny?" Lincoln asked again with more force.

"You wouldn't understand Sink," T-bag said as the smile returned to his face.

"Try me,"

"Murder, funny thing don't you think? Someone kills someone else for fun, revenge or just to get what they want,"

Lincoln let to of T-bag and looked at his brother then him and gave him a horrified look. Lucas had enough. He leapt up from the chair and walked over to T-bag and kicked him hard in the gut. T-bag fell off the couch and layed on the ground. He held his stomach and groaned as Lucas mainly screamed his lungs out at him.

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Lucas screamed everyone went silent.

T-bag looked up at him and smiled once again, "You better watch your mouth boy, you'll end up like him,"

"I HOPE SO, SO THAT I CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

For a couple of seconds no one talked or moved. The only noise was Lucas's hard breathing.

"Well ok then..." Sucre said in a mono tone.

Everyone looked at T-bag, "Don't look at me, Pretty boy has the answer,"

Eyes laid upon Michael.

"He always has the answer," T-bag grinned slyly, "Don't ya boy,"

"That's enough," Lincoln growled at T-bag who still was grinning, "What the hell are you talking about?"

T-bag didn't say anything, Lincoln balled his hand into a fist threatening to punch T-bag's lights out when.

"Don't," Michael said.

Everyone looked confused even Lucas who had totally abandoned his anger.

"Michael..." Lincoln started.

Michael walked out of the room and onto the back porch. He heard something collide with something else then he knew that Lincoln had punched T-bag right in the face no doubt. The door opened then closed. Michael looked up to see Lincoln.

"It's my fault," Michael said in a quiet voice.

"No its not," Lincoln said.

"His blood was all over me,"

"That doesn't mean you killed him,"

Michael looked up to see stars coming out into the clear black sky.

"You know when mom died, dad left and you went to juvi?" Michael asked.

Lincoln nodded slowly, "Ya?"

"When I was placed with one of the foster parents, I thought that I'd be there forever,"


	6. flashback

Flashback

Michael was now about 9, he had a lot more hair and the same bright blue eyes. He stared at a small house that stood in front of him.

"Well this is your home son," the officer told him.

Michael kept his head down as the officer lead him to the front door and knocked. A tall man answered, he had sharp green eyes and was starting a beard.

"You Michael Scofield?" the man asked.

Michael gave a tiny nod.

"Jacob Holf,"

The man talked to the officer for a bit, signed a piece of paper then led Michael into the house.

Inside was about six more kids and most of them were in their late teens except one who looked about 15.

"Everyone this is Michael Scofield," Mr. Holf said.

The oldest teen about 19 talked, "Yo man he's tiny,"

Mr. Holf threw the boy a look, "Now, now Dmitri we don't make fun of other kids. His father disappeared and his mother died about 2 weeks ago so lets try and make him welcome,"

Michael looked around the room at the others and knew right away that there was no such thing as a "warm welcome".

Mr. Holf left the room leaving poor Michael in the room with 6 other teens who looked greedily at him.

"So Michael is it?" Dmitri asked coming up to Michael.

Michael nodded.

"Dmitri," the boy said putting out his hand.

Michael didn't know whether to take it or not, but he did and he found himself, within seconds, in a lot of pain.

"You tell that oldie anything," Dmitri warned, "And I swear to god that I will kill you and bury you in the backyard, got it?"

Michael nodded his head.

"I don't care if your brother is in juvi or not,"

Dmitri let go of Michael and joined the others who were just watching on the other side of the room.

That night Michael had a hard time sleeping. His mind wouldn't work properly and he kept thinking of things that wouldn't happen like running away. He thought of his brother in juvi and his father somewhere out there. Probably better, probably worse. Michael didn't know and he knew that he would never know.


	7. truth or dare

Truth or dare

Michael sat on the leaned against the wall in the house. He looked at his watch, 4:30am, he glanced over at Lucas who was asleep on the floor with a thin blanket over his small body. He noticed that Lincoln and the others were sleeping downstairs in the basement. He didn't know whether or not to wake the boy and tell him the truth or just leave it and let the boy believe what the warden had told him. He took in a breath and walked over.

"Hey Lucas?" Michael said gently as he lightly shook the boy.

"Hmm," Lucas replied sleepily.

"Wake up,"

Lucas slowly but surely got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He stared at Michael and gave him a cold look.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I need to tell you the truth," Michael said looking at the boy, "I know this may sound corny or fake but...,"

He was stopped when Lucas put up his hand, "Look I don't want to know what happened ok?"

"You need to know,"

Lucas frowned as Michael sat down on the couch.

"I don't need to know this," Lucas growled once again.

"You do, my father ran off to who knows where and look what happened to me,"

"Ya but I'm not you,"

"You never know,"

Lucas got up and with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders sat on a chair opposite of Michael and waited to hear his story.

"On my second day in the prison is when I met him, he was T-bag's cellie. What happened was that someone started a small riot and I got pushed off the second floor...."

"And what has this got to do with him?" Lucas said impatiently.

"I'm getting there," Michel said, "T-bag gave him a nail that I had pulled out of the bleachers and he tried to kill me,"

Michael let the sentence sink into the boy. At first no one talked but then Lucas shook his head.

"When he was coming at me and I accidentally... his blood got all over me and that's why T-bag really had it in for me,"

Lucas just looked at him not sure what to make of him.

"You killed him?" Lucas said in a small voice, "You killed my dad?"

"No it's not like....wait father?"

"Ya he's my dad or was,"

"Oh shit,"

Michael just looked at Lucas who looked like he was going to snap any second if he said anything more.

"Lucas..." Michael tried to say.

But Lucas got up fast and walked out of the room.

It was almost 5:30 when Michael went down to the basement to check on the other guys. He saw Sucre, C-note, and Tweener on the ground sleeping, Abruzzi sleeping in a chair and his brother Lincoln looking out the small barred window that only was available eye level.

"I tried to talk to him," Michael said looking around before going up to his brother.

"And?" Lincoln replied.

"Nothing,"

Lincoln took in a breath and then let it out, "Michael there's something you need to know as well,"

Michael looked at him, "What?"

"You know when they granted me visitation to see LJ,"

"Ya,"

"On the way there, there was a car crash and I was the only survivor of it, I has probably half conscious when he saved my life. He took to a car yard and told me the truth about him,"

Lincoln paused a little while to let it all sink in. Michael suddenly got the feeling Lucas got when he told him about his father.

"What did he say?" Michael asked.

Lincoln paused once again not sure if he should tell him.

"Lincoln,"

"He worked for the Company," Lincoln said at last.

"What company?"

"That's the name, Company,"

Michael paused this time and tried to remember what his father actually looked like. It was so long ago since he has seen his father.

"Michael..."

"So why didn't you tell me this before?"

Lincoln stopped then said, "I didn't want it to affect the plan and get you off course,"

"Oh no thinking that I will never see you again would never lead me off course," Michael said sarcastically.

Lincoln once again didn't say anything.

"Truth or dare?" Lincoln said.

Michael looked at him, "What?"

"Truth or dare, do you think I'm telling you the truth or do you think I'm daring myself to make it up?"

Michael thought, "Truth,"

Lincoln looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Really," Michael said.

"Truth huh?"

"What?" Michael said with a small laugh.

Lincoln waved his hand, "Nothing,"

"What? Come on what is it?"

"Truth?"

Michael nodded and so did Lincoln.

"Ok,"

They turned to see Sucre, C-note and Tweener get up slowly.

"Hey man," Tweener said sleepily, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Michael replied.

"Oh man my head hurts," Sucre complained rubbing the back of his head.

They heard a small crack and they looked in Abruzzi's direction to see him getting up as well.

"Where's Lucas?" Tweener asked.

"Upstairs," Michael said.

Tweener got up and walked up the stairs and they heard his footsteps as he walked up to the third floor.

"Its like Tweener is related to that boy or something. Always looking out for him," Sucre said looking around the dim room.

"Hey have you guys seen T-bag?" Michael asked.

"We left him upstairs on the couch," Abruzzi said standing.

Michael gave him a look, "He's not up there, I was just up there about 10 minutes ago,"

Everyone was wide awake now. T-bag missing and the boy upstairs all by himself.

"He'll be alright," C-note said, "Tweener's up there too remember,"

That's when they heard a sudden faint thud and someone scream.

"What the..."

Michael ran up the stairs and Lincoln followed him.


	8. fight

Fight

Upstairs Michael saw nothing out of the ordinary until he got to the stairs. He saw Tweener's body lying at the top of the stairs. As Michael got closer he could see a scrape on the side of his head and blood dribbling out of multiple knife wounds on his arms. Michael pushed him and leaned him up against a wall and ran down to Lucas's room which dark except for the hall's light shining into the room. He heard another scream and broke into a run. Michael opened the door wide and turned on the light. He saw Lucas struggling against T-bag's grip. A bloodied knife layed on the floor at his feet.

"Lucas!" Michael shouted.

Lucas saw Michael at the entrance and struggled even harder against T-bag.

"I suggest you be on your way boy," T-bag hissed to Michael.

Michael didn't move and T-bag grinned.

"You have this way of getting into business your not suppose to get into,"

T-bag dropped Lucas to the floor and walked over toward Michael and picked up the knife.

"You know Pretty, I've been doing some thinking," T-bag said walking slowly toward Michael.

Lucas got up slowly and took a wooden bat from under his bed and raised it slowly.

"I might as well take it easy on you," T-bag continued still grinning, "After all it was you who got me out of prison and I have to thank you for that,"

Just then Lucas brought the bat down on T-bag's head. The blow wasn't hard enough to knock him out but just enough for both Michael and Lucas to run down the hall to get away from T-bag.

"Michael," a voice said from downstairs.

Michael looked over the railing and saw Abruzzi running to the bottom of the staircase and look up.

"Abr-,"Michael tried to say.

"Behind you,"

Michael turned to see T-bag come at him with the bat. Lucas dodged T-bag and ran to his room. T-bag didn't seem to care about the boy anymore.

"Lucas!" Michael said, "Abruzzi-,"

T-bag swung at him and missed.

"Get your-,"

Swung again and missed once more.

"Ass up here-,"

Michael moved out of the way and leaned over the railing.

"NOW!"

Abruzzi bounded up the stairs and at the top saw Tweener slumped against wall, blood trickling from his wounds. He turned to see T-bag take another swing at Michael and this time hit him in the back hard. Michael fell to the ground in pain.

"You shouldn't be poking your nose into other people's business," T-bag said standing over Michael who's body was full of pain.

Abruzzi ran up to T-bag and put his arm around his neck. T-bag gasped for breath as Abruzzi pulled him away. T-bag jabbed Abruzzi in the already injured rib cage then turned and punch him in the face. Abruzzi let go of T-bag and held his wound as blood spilled slowly from the wound. T-bag straightened up and took the bat in one hand and brought in down on Abruzzi's hand.

"You son of a-," Abruzzi managed to say holding in the pain.

"Now that's no way to talk now is it John," T-bag said.

Like before everyone forgot about the boy. While Abruzzi and T-bag were fighting Lucas ran back to his room and grabbed the knife of the ground. He ran back to see Abruzzi on the floor holding his hand and T-bag standing over him with the wooden bat at his side. Lucas ran at

T-bag and jumped onto his back and wrapped his arms around his neck. T-bag staggered back and choked. He finally fell to the floor and shook Lucas off. Lucas fell to the floor and then straightened himself but not fast enough to dodge T-bag's kick to the stomach.

"I think you need to learn a few manners boy," T-bag said as he watched Lucas try and get out of his way. T-bag reached down add grabbed Lucas by the hair and pulled him to his feet Lucas tried hard to contain the pain T-bag was inflicting.

"Why don't you give me that knife?" T-bag said holding out his hand.

Behind them Abruzzi got up and kicked T-bag square in the back. T-bag fell and bringing Lucas down with him. The knife dropped from Lucas's hand and slid about a couple inches away from him. T-bag tried to grab the knife but Lucas was faster took his best hit. _Thud! _No one dared to move. Abruzzi was about to choke T-bag when he saw something horrid. They turned to see Lincoln come up the steps and look at his brother then to T-bag who tried to contain as much pain as possible. More footsteps were heard and C-note and Sucre joined them.

"Oh my god," Sucre said looking down at where T-bag's hand use to be.

Everyone turned to Abruzzi who pointed at Lucas. Lucas felt eyes on him and he let the knife crash to the floor.

"You just...you just...," Sucre struggled to add.

Lucas even seemed shocked at his doing. Lincoln helped Michael up and Tweener groaned as he got up.

"Yo man... what the hell," Tweener said slowly as he saw T-bag's hand.

As everyone else Michael and Tweener looked at Abruzzi who pointed to Lucas. Michael was the first one to actually get a proper sentence out.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked Lucas.

Lucas shook his head. How could he be ok? He had just cut off a man's hand.

They all walked downstairs and sat down. Abruzzi literally dropped T-bag onto the floor and let him roll around in pain. Lucas sat on the very bottom step and watched as the escapees huddled together and began to talk among themselves.

"I think we go now and leave T-bag here," C-note suggested looking at Lucas.

"We can't just leave the boy," Michael said.

"Michael we don't have a choice," Lincoln replied.

"What will happen to him?"

No one answered.

"Look we can T-bag and ditch his body somewhere and run," Abruzzi suggested.

"Or we can take the boy with us and leave T-bag here," Michael replied.

Everyone turned to look at Michael.

"And were exactly are we going to leave him Snowflake?" C-note asked.

"We can drop him off near the city,"

They all looked at Lucas who just looked back. Everything was silent, the only noise was T-bags moans and groans. Michael hesitated, he wasn't sure if he should tell them or not. His mind raced as he tried to decide what to do and how to do it.

Lucas's P.O.V

I watched closely as they all huddled again and began to talk. I see Tweener sitting on the couch tending his wounds and T-bag still on the floor cursing under his breath. I was still kinda mad at Michael for telling me about my father like that. I mean he just came up to me and told me how he died, no he was a good man, never met him but seemed nice. I watched as they all looked confused and dazzled except for Michael. I looked at T-bag again and saw the blood that he lost was now on the carpet. I didn't mean too honest, I was really hoping to go for the man's head but instead it got his hand and cut it off. I was totally scared about what would happen to me. Of course T-bag would won't to get revenge on me for what happened, Michael was probably the only one who actually cared about me it was kinda hard to believe that he robbed a bank.

End P.O.V

"Say what?!" Sucre asked.

"Maytag is or was Lucas's father," Michael said.

"Your kidding right?"

"No,"

Abruzzi hung his head and then gave Lucas a short glance then started to talk, "We can't just leave the boy here with all this that had happened. He would start to talk,"

"Then what do you suggest?" Lincoln asked.

"We do what Scofield said, take the boy and leave T-bag,"

"What will we do about the boy?"

"I have relatives," a small voice said behind them.

They all turned to look at Lucas who was still sitting on the bottom step.

"I have relatives on Elkwood,"

Abruzzi nodded, "Ok we take the boy to his aunt, uncle or whatever,"

"But Elkwood is near Fox River you idiot," C-note said.

"Just drop him off near the entrance and bail,"

"Cops will probably have already crawled all over Chicago looking for us,"

"We have to at least try and get the boy to his relatives," Tweener managed to say.

"What will you drive him?" C-note asked.

"Yes,"

Everyone looked at Tweener in surprise.

"Really?" Sucre asked.

"Yes," Tweener said getting up, "Where are the car keys?"

"Over there," Lucas pointed toward the kitchen.

Michael followed Tweener into the kitchen and grabbed his wrist.

"David," Michael said.

"What?" Tweener replied grabbing the keys from the stove.

"You don't have to do this,"

"Yes I do,"

"Why?"

Tweener looked behind Michael to see if anyone was watching or listening.

"I'm his cousin,"


	9. next stopelkwood

Next stop...Elkwood

Michael stared at Tweener in shock and amaze. He couldn't get his head around the fact that Tweener was actually related to Lucas. But then he remembered how Tweener would always looked up for the boy.

"Your related to...." Michael tried to say.

"Maytag? Yes,"

Michael just looked at him.

"I need to take him away from this house, you don't need to worry about me,"

Michael let Tweener pass and he heard Tweener say to Lucas, "Lets go,"

Michael just listened as he heard the car door slam and the gravel crunch under the tires.

Lincoln came into the kitchen and knelt down to meet his brother eye level.

"You ok?" Lincoln said.

"He was related to him," Michael said, "David was related to Maytag,"

Lincoln rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Michael..."

"I'm not kidding," Michael said.

Lincoln shifted from side-to-side uneasily.

"You mean to tell me that Tweener and Lucas were related?" Abruzzi asked in surprise.

Lincoln and Michael were all back in the living room and had told them what had happened.

"Why don't we ask our little friend here if he knows anything," Lincoln suggested.

They all turned to T-bag who had stopped crying now, he still breathed heavily and his severed hand was under his right armpit and his bloody wrist was pressed against his side. He mumbled to himself that no one heard. He looked up with a hateful look in his eyes.

"What do you know about Maytag?" Michael said looking at T-bag in disgust.

T-bag ignored him and continued to mumble words no one heard. Abruzzi grabbed the front of T-bag's blood soaked shirt and lifted him to his feet. T-bag's hand dropped to the floor and T-bag gave a yelp of pain.

"We'll just see how much pain you are in after we..."

"When he came he always talked about him," T-bag cried out fast before Abruzzi finished his sentence, "He always talked about Lucas but barely mentioned Tweener. At visitation one time the boy actually came with his mother,"

Now T-bag's head rotated on his neck and he started to smile once again, "And damn..."

Abruzzi placed his hand on T-bag's neck and threatened to choke him.

"Abruzzi," Michael warned.

But Abruzzi didn't pay attention to him, "You little pervert,"

"Abruzzi, "Lincoln said coming up and ripping T-bag from his grip. Lincoln was probably the only one that could equal Abruzzi's strength. Sirens wailed as they came down the street.

"We have to go now,"Sucre said looking out the window.

Lincoln let T-bag drop to the floor. Everyone ran outside leaving T-bag in the house.

About 5 miles away from the house Michael led the group up a railroad track and stoped.

"We go past these tracks we'll be only a quarter way onto hiding," Michael said.

Sirens cried out and the escapees ran.

"We need to go to Elkwood," Michael shouted behind him.

"What!?" Abruzzi asked.

"I need to check on Tweener,"

"You not the boy's babysitter,"

Michael stopped and so did the others.

"If you go about 3 more miles from here you'll be able to make it to a crossroad, past the crossroad will be a cemetery. Once there dig up a grave and you will find clothes,"

Michael started to run toward the sirens.

"Where are you going?" Sucre shouted at him.

"Elkwood,"

In the car, Tweener looked at the review mirror and saw Lucas still awake in the back. He say a distance between him and the boy. A big distance.

"So what is the number again?" Tweener asked.

"1845," Lucas said plainly.

Tweener turned down Lake Street and remembered hat it was one more block until he hit Elkwood.

"Hows....," Tweener tried to ask.

"Fine," Lucas replied knowing that he was going to asked about his mother.

"Lucas look I'm really sorry,"

"I don't want your stupid apology," Lucas said angrily, "You just had to break into his house didn't you,"

Tweener couldn't find words to reply to the boy. His mind was racing on what would happen if he got caught. He was wondering about the others, have they gotten out of the house safely? He hoped that T-bag was dead and that wherever Michael and the others are going it'd be a hell lot better then where he is going.

"You make a right," Lucas said as Tweener was about to take a left.

But Tweener ignored him and made a full left.

"Didn't you hear me? Its a right not left,"

Tweener ignored his grumbling and drove up into an empty parking lot. He turned off the car and took the keys out of the ignition. He turned to see Lucas's stern face.

"Look I'm not asking you to forgive me on what I did alright?" Tweener said.

"Fine," Lucas replied dully.

"I just want you to know that you won't do anything as dumb as I did,"

Tweener's sentence stunned Lucas. He wasn't excepting anything like it.

"Promise me that you won't do anything that me or your father did," Tweener said.

Lucas opened his mouth to reply and then closed it.

Sirens broke the silence and Tweener cursed under his breath. He started the car and drove.

"Lucas," Tweener said.

"You think I'll do something like what you did?" Lucas finally said in an angry voice.

"You never know, it could happen,"

Tweener took a sharp left turn.

"Where the hell are we going?" Lucas asked.

"Stalling," Tweener replied.

They drove about a kilometre or so away from Elkwood and parked. Tweener turned and this time he left the keys in the ignition. He stared at Lucas who just stared back.

Tweener P.O.V

All I was staring at was a down kid who lost his father and was about to lose his own cousin. I watched as lighted police cruisers raced by and didn't stop. I was frustrated and yet not. I know that it sound confusing but the I had to tell him that he would not follow my footsteps or his fathers.

End P.O.V

"Lucas you have to promise me," Tweener begged once again.

Lucas just looked at him, "Your gonna get caught if you stay here,"

"I don't care, I just want to know,"

"Why?"

Tweener stopped talking altogether and drove back the way they came. Tweener just stared out he window and turned right. He looked at the street sign 'Elkwood' Lucas looked at the sign too and looked out the window. Tweener forgot how dull and damp the street was. The lamp posts were decorated with graffiti and bad words. The lamp light gave off a dull white light and some lights were even smashed to pieces. Some windows were even boarded up and the side of houses were spray painted. Tweener thought it was reasonable because for a street that is right by a maximum security prison, he couldn't blame the people.

"1845?" Tweener asked again.

"Yah," Lucas replied, "Did you get to see him?"

Tweener looked in the review mirror and shook his head, "I got to the prison after he died,"

"Did Michael tell you about him?"

Tweener had the feeling that Lucas wanted to avoid saying dad at all costs.

"No he didn't,"

Lucas looked out the car window and watched as Tweener passed the houses until.

"1840, 1843, 1845....here we are,"

Tweener pulled into the driveway and unlocked the doors. He could see people looking out the window. Tweener got out of the car and helped Lucas out, Lucas fell into his arms as soon as he was out the car door. Tweener carried him to the door and looked down to see Lucas asleep. He felt sorry for the boy, having escape convicts barge into his house and then cut one's hand off.

The door opened and there stood a woman around the age of 20. She had deep hazel eyes, black hair streaked with light brown, and her lip and tongue were pierced.

"David?" the woman asked in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Clare," Tweener said, " Nice to see you too,"

Clare looked into the house and whispered, "You shouldn't be here, the police have been here and everything. I thought my mother would have a heart attack if anyone else came,"

"I just want to drop off Lucas then I promise I'll leave,"

Clare looed at the sleeping boy in Tweener's arms.

"Its a long story," Tweener said.

"You can explain it to me while your here,"

"I can't,"

Clare looked at him, "I won't call the cops on you..."

"No, I can't. I know that you mean no harm but your mother still has a grudge on me after what had happened last summer,"

Clare looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. Tweener passed Lucas to Clare then took a step back.

"Tell everyone I said hi," Tweener said, "Tell them that every things gonna be ok, just forget about me,"

And with that Tweener got into the car and drove off.


	10. i'm sorry

I'm sorry!

Down the street Michael dashed quickly behind trees not wanting to get caught. He saw a van quite similar to the one Tweener drove so he did something stupid and jumped in front of it.

The van screeched to a stop as the front of the car was just about three inches away from Michael's stomach.

"What the hell yo?" a voice cried.

"Tweener?" Michael said.

Tweener stuck his head out the window.

"Come on," Tweener said, "Get in,"

"What about Lucas?"

"He's ok,"

Michael ran to the other side and got into the car and Tweener floored it. Just then sirens wailed right behind them and Tweener took a sharp left turn which sent Michael almost out the window.

"Slow down," Michael cried adjusting himself.

"Not with the cops behind us man, no way,"

Police cruisers made a sharp left turn as well and Tweener went a little over hundred.

"Tweener," Michael warned.

But Tweener ignored him and raced down Lake street.

"Where are the others?"

"I gave them instructions to get to where they need to go,"

"And that is?"

"The grave behind the church,"

"Which one?"

Michael was about to answer when a bullet just missed his right ear. Tweener floored over 110. Michael looked behind him to see a cop half way out of the window firing at him. Tweener grabbed his shirt and slammed him down onto the seat.

"If you died Lincoln will have my head," Tweener shouted over the sirens.

Michael understood completely, he wouldn't be able to defend Tweener from his brother when he's dead. Tweener drove onto an open highway and then drove into an abandoned barn. They both got out and ran.

Halfway from their destination sirens cried out right behind them.

"I'm sorry ok?" Michael shouted to Tweener who was right beside him.

"For what?" Tweener shouted back.

"For killing your cousin,"

"Don't worry about him, he was a bastard anyway,"

They both ran behind a tree as a police car raced by and they took their time to catch their breath.

"Also for putting Lucas in danger," Michael said gasping for air.

Tweener did nothing but look at him then a giant flood light blinded them from a helicopter that spun around where they were.

"Let's go now," Tweener said.

"Ya,"

They both raced to what looked to them like a church. They ran up to the entrance and then looked at each other.

Inside Lincoln, Sucre, Abruzzi and C-note all stood around not sure what to do. They were all confused and tired.

"I say we wait here for Michael," Lincoln said.

"Michael doesn't know that we are here," C-note added.

"Someone can go out and look,"

Just then the door handle rattled.

Outside Tweener backed away from the door.

"Its locked," he said looking up at the building.

"We can't just stay here," Michael reminded him, "Try again,"

Inside they all held their breath as the handle rattled again.

"We should do something man," Sucre said in a terrified voice.

"And what do you suggest?" Abruzzi said.

Sucre looked around until he found a metal bar.

Outside Tweener kicked at the door a couple of times but nothing worked. Michael left for a couple of minutes then came back with a pick axe.

"Found it at the back of the church," Michael said as Tweener gave him a look of total confusion.

"Why the hell would a church have pick axe?"

Michael shrugged and started to hack at the wood.

Inside they hid behind the benches as wood chips flew out of the door. A tip of a pick axe was visible.

"Do you think its T-bag?" C-note asked.

Abruzzi then took the metal bar from Sucre and moved closer to the door with caution.

Outside Michael smiled as he gt closer.

"Use the other end," Tweener suggested.

Michael flipped the axe and hacked taking a large part of the door out of its frame. He repeated this motion until he door was almost completely gone. He stepped though the doorway and looked into the tiny church. It was mainly bare except for a few benches and a giant cross that hung at the front. He turned only to have his head collide with a metal bar.

"Michael," Tweener cried.

He rushed in and a pair of arms grabbed him and pinned his arms against his side. Tweener flailed wildly and then he saw a group of people in front of him. One had the pick axe at hand.

"What the..." a voice said.

"Its Tweener," another joined.

One of them came up to him and looked closely.

"Sure looks like him," he said.

"Its me guys," Tweener said.

"What's something that Tweener would do?" a husky voice asked him.

"He would tell you that you just whacked Michael Scofield over the head with a metal bar,"

Every thing went silent and they looked at the body lying on the ground and the one that was struggling against Abruzzi's grip.

"Drop him Abruzzi, he's Tweener," C-note said.

Abruzzi let Tweener to and Tweener rubbed his arms. They all circled around Michael's unconscious body. Lincoln turned him over and nodded, he slapped Michael lightly in the face until Michael woke in a daze.

"What the..." Michael managed.

"Abruzzi whacked you with a metal bar," Tweener said.

"And I still have it in my hand," Abruzzi whispered to Tweener who stood frozen.

Michael stood on his feet and staggered from the blow he received.

"You ok?" Lincoln said, "You should lie down,"

"No I'm fine," Michael said weakly.

"No your not,"

"Where are we?"

"I dunno,"

Michael looked at his tattoos only to see the images blur and move.

"Michael," Lincoln said.

Just then Michael fainted.

About two hours later he woke up and he found himself lying on rough concrete in a beige suit. He looked up to see Lincoln, Abruzzi and Sucre looked own at him.

"He's awake," Sucre said walking away.

"Your lucky," Lincoln growled to Abruzzi.

Michael sat up and looked around. He guessed that they were in a garage somewhere. He saw that c-note was still there but someone was missing.

"Where's Tweener?" Michael asked.

"He left about thirty minutes ago," Abruzzi replied.

"Where to?"

"He didn't say,"

Lincoln spoke, "Don't go after him Michael,"

Michael knew that Lincoln was right, if he went after Tweener he would get lost himself or even captured.

"Maybe we'll see him in Utah," Lincoln said.

Michael nodded and got up. He walked out into the sun and breathed in the air. He looked around to see nothing but trees. He tried hard to forget about Lucas but he couldn't, the boy was brave about having escapees in his house and Tweener was brave about going to Elkwood. He stared at the stones and kicked at the dirt making little clouds. Just then Lincoln came out with a phone in his hand.

"Michael she found him," Lincoln said in triumph.

"What? Who?" Michael asked.

"Veronica," Lincoln replied, "She had found Terrace Steadman,"


End file.
